Prove It
by SapphireRose578
Summary: One drunk evening during the Grand Magic Games, Gray finds Lyon and Juvia kissing after walking her home. When Gray gets mad, Lyon challenges Gray to prove his feelings for Juvia. One-Shot. GrayxJuvia, LyonxJuvia.


**AN: Oh Gosh...am I really posting this? ****_Stay _****was one thing but this is so random and weird XDD, wah anyway, I really hope people enjoy this XD. I am so embarassed! I don't own Fairy Tail or anything of the characters. WARNING: THIS IS VERY EXPLICIT.**

* * *

She was drunk. He was drunk. Hell, they all were drunk. Gray was convinced that the Grand Magic Games were just a cover for the nightly drunken events that the majority of the wizards participated in. Cana was especially convinced of this fact and she made it her own personal goal to get all the mages drunk. This particular evening, Juvia had just happened to be Cana's unsuspecting target. She had practically fed the girl a barrel of liquor and Gray watched as she was now twirling, or rather, stumbling around. Her hair, disheveled, wrapped around her face and Gray couldn't help but notice her breasts swing a bit with her body as she giggled in circles. She was cute.

"Like what you see eh, Gray?" Cana said, jabbing him in the ribs. He coughed.

"N-No...I mean...no!" he shook his head, trying to hide a blush. He couldn't tell if he was blushing from the amount of alcohol he had or if he was actually feeling something for the girl. Not too earlier that week, Erza had called him out about his feelings for Juvia. Gray had chosen not to answer at the time because, well, he wasn't sure of his feelings. It wasn't that he DIDN'T like Juvia. She really cared about him and she was hot. Man, was she hot, he thought as he watched her stumble around some more, giggling. But Gray had never done the relationship thing before and he wasn't sure what that would even mean for him and Juvia. Plus, right now with the games and all, he had more important things to worry about, even though right now his brain seemed to be focused on other things.

"Methinks the man doth protest too much," Cana said, snapping Gray from his thoughts. Gray was dizzy. The alcohol had hit him funny and now he couldn't stop thinking about doing dirty things to Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMAAAA!" she yelled and grabbed his arm, placing it between her breasts. He groaned quietly as he could, feeling those soft breasts against his bare arm...it was driving him nuts. He shook his head.

"Wha-what, Juvia?" he asked.

"D-did Gray-ssammaaa scheee Juvia today at the gamesh?!" she slurred out. Gray nodded.

"Yeah I did," he said way more coherently than he had expected. Juvia poked his nose.

"Good!" she squeaked and then slouched her face against his arm.

"Looks like someone needs to go home," Cana said loudly, watching Juvia stumble around. Gray sighed, there wasn't much he could do when he was drunk. And that was when he came. Lyon.

"Juvia-chan! Please allow me the honor of taking you home tonight," he said getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. Lyon was definitely drunk too. Gray could see his body swaying as he knelt down.

"L-L-Lyon-sama!" she responded, her face flushing bright red. Gray began to grumble. He was convinced Lyon only did this to piss him off, which was mean to Gray, sure, but it was especially mean to Juvia. Gray could feel himself getting mad. It wasn't that he liked Juvia like THAT...ok maybe he did...a little. At this point...Gray really didn't care, he just didn't want her going home with Lyon.

"Come on, Juvia," he snapped. "I'll take you home. You don't need to go with this pervert," he said and pulled her arm in the direction of the door. Lyon grabbed onto the hand that he had just kissed.

"I'm not a pervert! I will take great care of Juvia-chan!" Juvia started to get tears in her eyes.

"J-Juvia is flustered!" she said, looking to Lyon's hand to her left and Gray's arm to her right.

"Of course you are sweetheart, that's what happens when two very attractive men fight over you," Cana laughed at the scene in front her.

"I'm not fighting over her! I-I just don't think that this bastard should try and steal from other people's guilds!" Gray snapped.

"Sure sure, ok Gray," Cana said and laughed. "Have fun you guys!" she said.

"C'mon Juvia, let's go," Gray said and pulled her arm. She stumbled forward bringing Lyon forward with her.

"I am not going anywhere," Lyon said. "Come with me Juvia-chan!"

"Why don't you let Juvia decided who takes her home?" Juvia said excitedly. The two men nodded, both looking confident. Juvia looked to both of them. "Juvia chooses...both Gray-sama and Lyon-sama!" The two men groaned, but didn't protest when Juvia began to drag both of them towards the exit. Their pride was on the line and they weren't going to back down. The three walked out of the stuffy inn bar and Gray welcomed the cool air on his flushed face. The wind blew Juvia's hair around a bit and the bottom of her skirt, Gray had to will himself to look away from her.

"This is fun!" she cheered, swinging both her arms, taking Gray and Lyon's arms in the process.

"Yes, fun," Gray murmured, glancing angrily towards Lyon.

"Juvia any time I spend with you is fun," Lyon said glaring at Gray. The two brought Juvia to her door and Gray helped her go inside.

"Go lie down Juvia, I'm going to get you some water," Gray said. He really needed water himself, he thought as the room spun a bit.

"Juvia doesn't need water! Juvia IS water, silly Gray-sama," she said swinging her arm as if to hit him, but she missed. She laughed at her mistake and Lyon led her towards the bedroom. Gray ignored her comment and headed to the kitchen.

"You look especially lovely tonight, Juvia-chan," Lyon said once they were alone in the bedroom. Since the moment Lyon had seen Juvia, he had wanted her. It wasn't even that he wanted her sexually (which he did) but it was more that he wanted to make her the happiest girl alive. He loved her deep blue eyes, he could've stared into them for hours. He loved her blue hair, no matter what style it was in, though he had to say the way she was wearing it now was his particular favorite. It fell around her cheeks so perfectly, her waves looked messy, but messy as though she had done it on purpose. Her face was flushed, from all the alcohol she had drank and Lyon just wanted to touch her so desperately. He reached out and grabbed a piece of her hair, kissing it. "I really love you, Juvia," he said, with a serious look on his face.

"J-Juvia is s-so-sorry, Lyon-sama," she whispered, blushing. Lyon had aged well in the seven years Juvia had spent on Tenrou and she definitely found him attractive, but her heart belonged to Gray. His eyes were staring at her and he brushed his hand lightly across her cheek. "J-J-Juvia's heart is..."

"For Gray-sama, yeah yeah, I get it, but right now..." he began slowly. "Your lips can be mine," he said, leaning forward quickly pressing his lips to meet hers. Juvia squeaked from surprise. She hadn't expected Lyon to kiss her, especially with Gray being in the other room. Not that they were together, but she was embarrassed regardless. He brought his hands to her cheeks and pulled her closer, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, forcing her lips open. She stepped backwards, hitting the edge of the bed and the two fell back. Lyon leaned in again, too wrapped up in the moment to even consider stopping. Juvia wanted to protest, but in her drunken state that translated to wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hand through his white hair. Lyon was loving every minute of this. He had dreamed of kissing Juvia for so long and he never imagined it would be this...good. His tongue rubbed against hers and she moaned lightly in his mouth. Oh he wanted her, badly. He moved his hips downwards brushing against hers.

In the kitchen, Gray took out a few glasses for water. He knew Juvia needed some, but it wouldn't hurt Lyon and him to have some as well. As much as he hated the guy, he wasn't going to let the guy suffer through his drunken state. He gulped down a glass for himself, trying to will the alcohol away, but it wasn't working very well. He headed towards the bedroom with the cups and entered the room, not bother to knock.

"What...the fuck!?" Gray yelled, dropping both glasses of water as he saw he Juvia lying on the bed, making out with Lyon. Gray stormed over to the bed and yanked Lyon off of Juvia. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Taking advantage of a girl when she's drunk!? That's low Lyon, even for you," Gray spat.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said sitting up on the bed, embarrassed. Lyon blinked a few times, surprised by Gray's interruption.

"She didn't protest," Lyon shrugged cockily.

"That doesn't mean she wanted it!" he snapped.

"Juvia, did you care that I kissed you?" Lyon asked looking beyond Gray. Juvia wiggled her hips back and forth nervously.

"J-Juvia was surprised at first, but it was nice in...the...end," she trailed off slowly, blushing. She turned her face away unable to face Gray. Gray looked at her, shocked and he turned to Lyon, angrily. Gray felt a tinge of...jealousy. Juvia had always been following him around and now all of a sudden she was accepting Lyon's feelings?

"You-you can't just force yourself on someone!" he yelled.

"Well it's not like you were going to do anything for her," he shrugged. "Juvia-chan has professed her love for you thousands of times and you've done nothing." Gray blushed, his head was pounding. This was not how he wanted this to go. If he did, in fact like Juvia, he wanted to take her on a date maybe or...something. He didn't know, but either way, he didn't want Lyon there.

"I-I just...I wanted..." he stammered.

"You just what?" Lyon snapped. "Grow up Gray, if you really have any feelings for Juvia, prove it," he said. Gray looked at Lyon flabbergasted. Sure, Lyon technically had seven years on him now, but they used to be the same age, did Lyon really think he could boss him around?

"What?" Gray said, unsure of whether he had actually heard Lyon correctly.

"I said, prove it," Lyon repeated. Gray swallowed looking at Juvia. Her lips were swollen just a bit from kissing Lyon, this was not helping Gray's fantasies from earlier in the evening. He wanted to kiss her, plus it wasn't fair that Lyon had just...attacked her.

"Does...Gray-sama not want to kiss Juvia?" she asked sadly. She had her hands between her legs, which pushed her breasts forward a bit making Gray blush.

"No...I mean...yes...I mean, this isn't really...what I had in mind..." he stammered nervously. Lyon sat back down on the bed and wrapped an arm around Juvia. He brought his other hand to her cheek, turning her face to face him.

"That's fine," he said. "I'll just do it again then," he said leaning in close to her face. Juvia was bright red as Lyon moved close to her.

"No!" Gray yelled and shoved Lyon aside.

"Gray-sama!" she smiled happily. Gray's heart was pounding in his ears as he leaned in closer to Juvia. He was going to have to kiss her to get Lyon to stop. They were drunk, he remembered, so maybe if he was lucky Juvia wouldn't remember in the morning. He leaned in closer, placing his hands on the side of her face. Her skin was smooth and soft beneath his fingers. His lips met hers slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Unlike Lyon, who had kissed her with a hunger and passion, Gray's kiss was slower and tender, full of emotion. Juvia could almost sense a hint of nervousness in his kiss. He pulled back feeling Juvia's hot breath hit his lips. She was panting heavily and Gray could've taken her right then, but he wasn't going to do that with Lyon sitting right next to her.

"G-Gray-sama," she whispered. She wanted to kiss him again, sad that he had stopped so quickly. Even though he had pulled back, Juvia kept her arms locked around his neck and she stared at him intensely.

Juvia was more bold when she was drunk, she slid her hands to Gray's cheeks and pulled his lips to meet hers again. She kissed him with more force, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Gray was thrown off by Juvia's sudden force and practically fell on top of her.

"Ok, Ok," Lyon growled. "You proved it," he said. Gray smirked, pleased that he had the power now.

"What's wrong Lyon? Do you not want to see someone else kissing Juvia? Or maybe even do this?" he asked, squeezing her right breast over her dress. Juvia squeaked. Gray wasn't going to hold back anymore. If Lyon wanted to play this game with him, he would play back. He had been holding back his desire for Juvia all night and now that he had had a taste, he didn't want to stop.

"Gray-sama!" she said blushing. He kissed her again, this time with more passion. He kept his hand on her right breast squeezing it, he no longer cared that Lyon was there, he just wanted Juvia out of those clothes so he could have her. Gray pulled Juvia up, as they knelt in front of each other on her bed, he reached behind her to unzip her dress. Lyon climbed behind her.

"What are you doing Lyon-sama?" Juvia asked as he helped Juvia pull her dress over her head.

"Why does Gray get all the fun?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck. Gray leaned down to kiss the other side of her neck. Juvia moaned loudly feeling both men's tongue on her neck made her stomach drop. Gray snaked his fingers under her bra, still kissing her.

"Gray-sama! Lyon-sama!" Juvia squeaked. "You can't BOTH have Juvia!" she said. Gray just shrugged, kissing the top of her left breast that was spilling out of her bra.

"Why not?" Lyon said running his tongue along her shoulder. Gray slid his hand into her panties, feeling how wet she was already.

"Hmm," he said, "It doesn't seem like you mind as much as you say." He moved his fingers against her clit and she ground her hips against him, reacting to his touch.

"G-Gray-sama!" she moaned leaning her head on his shoulder. Gray continued to rub her clit slowly. Juvia was practically whimpering against his touch. Lyon kissed her back, he was already hard just from hearing her sweet moans. Lyon unhooked her bra and removed his own shirt, snaking his hands around to her tits. He froze her nipples slightly, making them hard as he pulled on them tightly. He pinched her nipples between his index and middle fingers, twisting her hard nubs.

"Ah! L-Lyon-sama!" she screamed and arched her back, pressing her tits in his icy hands. Gray used this opportunity to pull her legs out, spreading them as he removed her panties slowly. She fell backwards against Lyon, panting. Lyon tilted his head back, groaning as her ass rubbed against his erection. Gray's head made his way between her thighs. "G-Gr-ah!" she couldn't even finish moaning his name as his tongue flicked against her clit. Lyon turned her head and leaned down to kiss her, muffling her moans. Lyon loved the feel of her moans in his mouth and he pressed his tongue against hers. Her hips bucked involuntarily against Gray's mouth as his tongue licked her again. She could feel Lyon against her bottom and she thought that maybe she could do something to at least help one of them. She reached behind her sliding her hands into Lyon's underwear, she wrapped her hand around his cock and Lyon hissed.

"Juvia!" he moaned, as he pushed his cock against her palm.

"Lyon-sama...Juvia might not be..good-" Lyon stopped her with a kiss and moved his hips up and down in her hand. She rolled her palm gently over his tip and brought her hand around his shaft again. Lyon thrust into her hand and attacked her mouth with his tongue. "Wait..." she pulled away and flipped herself over, sticking her ass in the air, she continued to give Gray access to her wet folds. She tugged down Lyon's underwear and brought her lips around his cock. Lyon brought his hands to her hair.

"Oh...Juvia!" he moaned as she sucked his cock, her head bobbing up and down. She moved torturously slow. "Faster, please," he begged, but she continued to lick his shaft slowly, flicking her tongue over his tip. She moaned on his cock every so often when Gray's tongue would hit a good spot. Lyon had to work to not finish right then. He desperately tried to think of anything but Juvia sucking him, but his mind kept returning to her. He tried to not look down, but that made the sensation more intense.

Gray was getting a little jealous hearing Lyon's moans, he wanted Juvia just as much as Lyon did, even if he didn't express it. He flicked his tongue on her clit faster desperately trying to get her attention. He pushed a finger inside of her and her moans grew higher pitched and Lyon's grew faster. He smirked happy knowing that he was pleasuring Juvia enough to elicit her change in pitch. She moved her hips against his mouth and felt her climax rising. She pulled back off of Lyon's cock to ride out her orgasm.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Gray-sama!" she called out collapsing into Lyon's lap. She sat up quickly and kissed Gray passionately. She moaned in his mouth remembering how he had just made her cum. "Juvia...wants..." she breathed out.

"What?" Gray asked. "What does Juvia want?" he asked, squeezing her breast lightly.

"Juvia wants...Gray-sama and Lyon-sama to kiss," she admitted, blushing turning around to look at Lyon. Lyon blinked a few times, surprised by her request. Before Gray could even start to protest, Lyon moved forward and pressed his lips against the other man's. Lyon was a forceful kisser and his lips felt harsher than Juvia's. Juvia giggled to herself watching the two men kiss. She smiled at Lyon's attacking of Gray and brought her hand to her clit and started rubbing herself. She moaned watching them kiss, she would've been fine doing this for the rest of the time, just watching them make out. Lyon grabbed Gray's neck and slid his tongue into his mouth. Their breathing was heavy and Juvia could barely contain herself as she rubbed faster and grabbed her right breast.

"J-Juvia likes watching Gray-sama and Lyon-sama," she moaned, throwing her head back.

"Well aren't you such a dirty girl?" Lyon said pulling Gray's boxers off to grab his length. Gray grunted at Lyon's harsh touch. Juvia squeaked as she watched Lyon play with Gray's cock. Lyon pumped Gray hard and they both moaned loudly. Juvia watched enviously, she wanted to make Gray moan, she whimpered imaging him moaning her name. Gray watched Juvia touching herself, desperately wishing that he could touch her. He pulled himself away from the white haired man and grabbed Juvia's hand, stopping her.

"You're going to pay for that Juvia," he said. Juvia blushed looking at Gray's eyes.

"G-Gray-sama is going to punish Juvia?" she asked with quiet excitement.

"Oh yes, very much so," he said, his voice deep. He sat up and lifted Juvia on top of him, slowly lowering her down onto his cock.

"G-Gray-sama!" she moaned loudly, as he filled her. She buried her mouth into the curve of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his back, as he began to drive into her fast. She could feel his hardness thrusting into her and she moaned as his length hit her sweet spot. "Gray-s-sama," she whispered against his neck.

"Juvia," he moaned out, thrusting into her harder. She had her legs wrapped around him and he slid his hands down to her ass pulling on it. Her hard nipples were hitting his chest as her tits moved up and down with every thrust. Lyon moaned as he touched himself, watching them moving with each other. He wanted to be inside Juvia too, to experience the pleasure of feeling her. He kissed the back of her neck while Gray moved inside her. Lyon slowly moved his hand down to her ass. He licked his fingers, getting them wet, before slipping two fingers inside. She screamed a bit, from the unexpected feeling.

"Ly-Lyon-sama, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice was squeaky. Gray slowed his movements realizing Lyon's intention. Lyon slipped another finger inside of her and Juvia grasped Gray's back tighter, wincing. She wiggling her ass on Lyon's fingers, getting used to the feeling of him moving inside of her. Gray had stopped moving, but Juvia could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, she moved forward on him, begging him to move. Lyon pressed another finger inside of her. Juvia screamed, her chest heaving from the mix of pleasure and pain she was felt. Gray winced as she rocked forward on his cock.

"J-Juvia, if you...keep moving so much...I'm going to..." Gray mumbled.

"Juvia is sorry," she moaned and tried not to move herself. She clung to Gray desperately as Lyon moved his fingers up and down, faster. She whimpered as he pulled out, until she felt his tip at her back entrance. Lyon leaned forward and kissed her ear.

"Juvia, is it ok if I do this?" he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. Gray blushed having Juvia and Lyon so close to him was intense and his cock was throbbing. He wanted to finish, but knew he had to wait. Juvia nodded.

"It's ok Lyon-sama," she said. "Juvia will hold on to Gray-sama," she said, clutching Gray's back. Lyon rubbed his saliva on his cock, getting it wet as he slowly began to push inside of her. Juvia bit down on Gray's shoulder and Gray moaned feeling her teeth against his skin. "Lyon-sama!" she whined as he stretched her backside. Gray hissed as Juvia clenched her walls around him.

"Ngh...Juvia," he winced and brought his mouth to meet hers. Lyon moaned at how tight Juvia's backside was.

"Oh Juvia," he said, kissing her neck. "I'm going to move," he said and Juvia nodded.

"Please," she begged. The two men began moving and Juvia thought she was going to come right away. Gray filled her pussy and Lyon filled her tight ass. They moved opposite of each other, Gray inside her and then Lyon. She groaned loudly as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure.

"You're so tight, Juvia," Lyon moaned against her neck. He licked her pulse as he pushed into her deeper and deeper. Gray had closed his eyes and continued to push into Juvia. He moaned feeling her walls contract around him every so often and he desperately fought back his orgasm as he could feel Lyon push inside her too. Their cocks hit and both men grunted with pleasure. Gray felt his cock twitch a bit.

"Fuck," he said. "Juvia...Juvia, I can't hold back much longer," he whispered.

"Juvia is close too," she moaned, feeling Gray and Lyon inside her was enough to put her over the edge. The men were moving faster and Juvia's moans became higher pitched as she felt her second climax coming. Lyon and Gray pushed into her at the same time, causing Juvia to reach her edge. "Lyon-sama! Gray-sama! Ah! Juvia is...Juvia is...!" she called out as her orgasm came in a large rush. Her legs were shaking and her pussy was pulsating as she came around Gray. Feeling her walls contract around him, Gray felt himself reaching his end as well.

"Juvia, Juvia," he said kissing her hard as he thrust quickly a few times before shooting into her. Lyon moaned following right after Gray, he moaned out her name and shot into her from behind as he thrust into her deeply one final time. Juvia slouched on Gray's shoulder, breathing heavily from the intensity of her orgasm. Their chests rising and falling together. Lyon sat back pulling out of her, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. He felt dizzy, still drunk from the alcohol.

"Did...that really just happen?" he said bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Whatever it was, Juvia thought it was incredible," she sighed, pulling herself off of Gray and lying down next to Lyon. Lyon draped an arm on Juvia's hip. Gray ran a hand through his dark hair.

"It was...something," he mumbled.

"Oh come on Gray, just admit you had a bit of fun!" Lyon grumbled. Gray slowly lowered himself next to Juvia. She grasped his hands tightly and snuggled her head against his chest. He leaned his head on top of hers.

"I guess you could say that," he admitted, though he had a strange feeling that they were all going to wake up pretty embarrassed in the morning, if they remembered any of it in the first place.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing/posting something like this omg XD! **


End file.
